


Morning Haiku Musings

by ksstarfire



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 10:42:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5624197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksstarfire/pseuds/ksstarfire





	1. Chapter 1

Morning Haiku musings

Early morning quiet  
Waves shushing onto the shore  
Bringing peace to him.

Lover still sleeping  
Loved into a deep deep sleep  
Dreaming of sunrise.

Sunrise with much more  
Intense love and more sharing  
More to fulfill dreams.

Standing with deep breaths  
Pulling in dawn’s sweet colors  
Along with Starsk’s scent.

Contentment so deep  
Burying deep in my soul  
All because of him.

Could have gone so wrong  
Could have lost too much to bear  
Accepting the peace.

He is here alive  
Not lost but found and then saved  
In the nick of love.


	2. Anything Hutch can do, Starsky Can do, too

Starsky's Morning Highkuku

Sun is not up yet  
Come back to bed idiot  
What are you doing

Hey babe did you hear  
It's o dark thirty A M  
Get your ass in here

Listen to me Hutch  
Don't you make me come out there   
You will be sorry

Bout time you came back  
ARRRRGGGHHH damn your toes are freezing  
Get out of my bed

And Hutch spent the rest of the early morning on the couch, warming his freezing toes with an extra blanket instead of Starsk's warm feet.   
Haiku can be so sad.


End file.
